


The Ghost in the Library

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Baekhyun is convinced that he sees a ghost in the library late at night. But that might be the coffee talking.





	The Ghost in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Ghost

Baekhyun had been in the library for about 12 hours straight. It was currently three in the morning and he was running on fumes. The coffee shop nearby was closed, and his last cup had long gone cold. But still, it was better than nothing at this point.

He knows he should have done his essay last weekend like Junmyeon had told him too, but he had found something much more fun to do. And yeah, that did mean he watched cat videos on Youtube all weekend, but who could blame him, they were just too cute!

Honestly, the library was super creepy when it got late at night. They always shut off the extra lights to save energy, so only a few lights were on. It was getting ready to storm outside, and he could hear the wind howling.

And maybe it was because he was so sleep deprived, or because of the nearly 13 cups of coffee he had already consumed, but Baekhyun was sure that he had started to see things. First, the words on the paper had begun to move around, then the lights had started to flicker. And oh yeah, he was pretty sure that was a ghost.

The ghost was a male who looked to be around the same age as him (when he was alive of course) and was maybe a little bit shorter. He had pale white skin and jet black hair. His wide eyes had dark rings around them. He had a long black sleeved shirt on that covered his hands. And he was staring straight at Baekhyun.

Needless to say, he was fucking terrified. There was a goddamn ghost in the goddamn library and he was the only person in the whole place. He was going to die, in the library, while working on his fucking history essay. He knew he should have listened to Junmyeon.

He trembled slightly as he pulled his phone out and dialed Jongdae’s number, hoping to say a final goodbye to his best friend. He nearly cried in relief when Jongdae picked up. Despite the fact that it was 3 am, Jongdae still picked up the phone for him.

“Oh my God Jongdae! There is a ghost in the library and he’s staring straight at me and I swear to God I’m going to die. He’s so creepy and I wanted to tell you that you’re my best friend and I love you, man.”

He could hear Jongdae groan on the other side of the phone, “I swear to God Baekhyun it is three in the morning. You’re probably hallucinating. You need to go to bed.”

Baekhyun whimpered into the phone as the ghost took a step towards him. It seemed as though the ghost were staring into his soul. Baekhyun assumed that the ghost was checking whether Baekhyun was to be killed or not. He tried to think of all the times he had been a good person, but all he could think of was all the times he and Jongdae had pranked Junmyeon in the last month alone.

This ghost was going to kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it. “Jongdae, he’s so scary! I don’t want to die!”

“You’re not going to die Baekhyun. What does the scary ghost even look like?”

He could tell that Jongdae was making fun of him, but he described the ghost to him anyways. He knew his voice was getting higher pitched as he continued to talk, but he didn’t really care. It wasn’t like the ghost about to kill him was going to judge him for it.

When he finished describing the ghost and soon to be murderer, Jongdae began to laugh at him. After all, they’ve been through together, how dare he laugh at him just before his death.

“What the hell! I’m about to die and you’re laughing at me? I’m gonna haunt your ass so hard Kim Jongdae, just you wait.”

“I, I’m sorry Baek, but I think that’s one of the drama kids.”

“What do you mean, “one of the drama kids”, it’s a ghost and I will not let you make me believe otherwise.”

Jongdae continued to laugh at him, “You know how I helped them with their vocals for the new musical? That sounds like one of the costumes from their dress rehearsal the other day. And I’m pretty sure they performed last night.”

“But Jongdae, what reason would a drama kid have for being in the library at 3 am, still in his stage clothes, and staring at me?”

He could tell Jongdae was thinking hard when he didn’t answer for a few seconds. He eventually responded, “Maybe he’s just a weird kid?”

Baekhyun groaned as he looked back up at the ghost. He seemed to be a step closer than before, “No Jongdae, he’s a ghost and he keeps getting closer to me. I swear to God I’m going to die here tonight.”

“Well, good luck with the ghost or whatever he turns out to be, but I’m going back to bed.”

Jongdae hung up on him, and he was forced to swallow down the sense of abandonment he was experiencing. He stared up at the ghost, who was still gazing intently back at him.

Before he could think of anything else, a bolt of lightning erupted from outside. The lightning lit up the whole inside of the library, so blinding that Baekhyun was forced to cover his eyes. When he could safely remove his hands, he looked up, only to find that the ghost had disappeared. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3 Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
